As a conventional elastic crawler, suggested is one provided with grooves extending in a crawler width direction respectively between cores embedded at a spacing in a circumferential direction of a crawler main body in a crawler thickness-direction view adjacent in the crawler circumferential direction on an outer circumferential surface of the elastic crawler, by disposing a plurality of lugs raised from the outer circumferential surface of the crawler main body in a manner respectively overlapping the cores (see, e.g., JPH09-11937 (PTL1)). These grooves are formed in a manner spaced from each other in the crawler circumferential direction on the outer circumferential surface of the elastic crawler, and thereby contribute to improvement of bendability of the elastic crawler during winding or running of the elastic crawler.